Chaos rises again
by curligurl0896
Summary: And it's not good. This time, he plans on using the influence and power of three different heroes from three different worlds. Triple xover. Chaos is the bad guy, by the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's pretty much my first crossover. I know, I should have gone for a regular crossover instead of a triple one, but I just liked this idea enough to give it a try. I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Anyway, this I**

**is a crossover between Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, and the Inheritance Cycle. ENJOY!**

**Btw I do NOT own PJO, HP, or IC. The rights go to their respectful authors.**

* * *

><p>Ch 1<p>

There are four different worlds that exist. These four worlds all exist in _the _world- the great, spinning ball of blue, green, and brown that is planet Earth. They exist mostly in blissful ignorance of each other. In fact, there's only one world that is well known, one world that every other world seems to know about. And that is the mortal world.

The mortal world, as one should know, is full of people who don't have much to worry about in life. It is the only magicless world, though they do seem to make up for it in the advancements in technology that they come up with every day. They live what most people would consider normal lives, worrying about nothing more than living. This is the world that was least involved when the world was in the most danger.

Then there's the wizarding world. This one had seen plenty of conflicts in its history. Magic was pretty much these people's lives, and it served them in every way possible. Since they relied so much upon magic, they didn't need technology, and, in fact, didn't use it. And, for the most part, everything was fine. Until "You-Know-Who" came along.

Third is the "Greek world", as it is referred to. It mainly resides in America, though as it name entitles, it originated from Greece. This is the world of gods, demigods, monsters, Titans, and everything found in ancient Greek myth(not really myth, though, considering they're real). The gods still have children with mortals, and these half-blood kids live every day wondering if it is their last, especially the children of the more powerful gods.

And finally, there's the magical land of Alagasea, a land hidden to the mortal eye by the Mist. This land is where elves, dwarves, dragons, and many other beings dwell. It is known to many as the land of the Riders, as that is where they originated from. This world lives in a completely different era from the other worlds- an era that is somewhat medieval. Unfortunately, it is currently under rule by a tyrant under the name of Galbatorix.

Little do the three magic worlds know that they will clash as a result of the heroes from each world being kidnapped by an ancient evil that had been slumbering for centuries.

Chaos opened his eyes for the first time in at least a millennium. He looked around, wondering where he was briefly. Then he remembered everything: the battle between him and the three worlds, the eventual loss, being put under a blasted sleeping spell.. He swore under his breath, wondering how long he was out for. Then he groaned.

He felt weak. Very weak. And he hated it.

_It's their fault I am so weak, _he thought, hating the three worlds. But at the same time, he held an interest for them. He wanted to control them, to rule over them. That was what he had wanted from the start. And he had gotten his wish, though only briefly. Then, the rebellions began. And, surprisingly, he lost.

Even to this day he was furious over this lost. He deserved to rule, didn't he? He was better at ruling than anyone else. If only he had the chance to prove it..

Then, Chaos got an idea._ I may be weak,_ he thought,_ but that doesn't mean I am not strong enough to enforce my will on others. And hat better way to do so than using the ones they look up to the most?_

He summoned one of his servants, a man by the name of Crayle, who came immediately.

"You are awake, my lord," Crayle stated.

"Yes, I'm awake," Chaos snapped. "Must you state the obvious?"

"I am sorry, my lord," the man apologized.

"Never matter that," Chaos told him. "I need to find the 'heroes' of the three worlds. Then, I will use them to regain my strength and rise to power. But first, tell me about them."

Then Crayle started talking. He told Chaos of Lord Voldemort, a wizard who murdered in cold blood and was so feared he was more often known as "You-Know-Who." Only one person had managed to not get killed by the Killing Curse, the spell he was well known for using, and that was a boy named Harry Potter. Voldemort was mad about this, considering he was the one to try and kill Harry. But miraculously, the boy survived, and had been hunted by the Dark Lord and his followers ever since…

He talked about how Kronos had recently tried to rise. But only one person stood in the way of it, and that was a demigod by the name of Perseus Jackson. He was a son of Posiedon, the god of the sea, and had a part in quite a few prophecies. He played a big part in saving Olympus, though apparently it was a man by the name of Luke who had managed to save it by making the ultimate sacrifice.

And finally, the topic switched to the current events in Alagaseia. In the last century, a Rider named Galbatorix had risen to power. Some people grew to hate him, viewing him as a tyrant and nothing more. These people eventually formed a group called the Varden, and tried to rebel against the king. But there wasn't much they could do. Then, suddenly a new Rider arose, this one by the name of Eragon. He opposes Galbatorix as well, and has accomplished many feats, such as killing a Shade (which earned him the title of Shadeslayer).

When Crayle was done, Chaos commanded in a cold voice, "Bring these heroes that you speak of to me. Take two others with you."

"Yes, my lord."

Crayle immediately left, and Chaos looked around at his underground confinement, thinking about what happened. He was still furious, but that didn't matter now. Not when he had a plan to take what was rightfully his. All he had to do was use the three heroes to get what he wanted…

The task seemed to take a frustratingly long time. Chaos paced back and forth, wondering when they would come back. When they finally did, he felt as if he was about to go mad with impatience.

His servants simply dropped the three to the floor, and he studied three were unconscious. Two had jet black hair while the other had light brown hair. The brown haired one had elvish features and a silver mark on his palm that singled him out as the Rider he was. One of the raven haired boys had glasses, and upon closer inspection, Chaos noticed a scar on his forhead in the shape of a lightning bolt. The third one had no distinguishing features to speak of, but Chaos didn't need any to figure out who he was.

After a while, the Rider, who was so obviously Eragon, stirred. He opened his eyes, which were the same color as his hair.

"Who are you?" he demanded immediately.

Chaos grinned. "I am Chaos," he replied simply.

The other two woke up not too long after he said that. They looked around, confused.

"I am Chaos," he repeated. "And I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Here's my next chapter!**

**bluedolphin12: This is a different Chaos. Firstly, I didn't know Chaos was in greek myths, but then again, I don't think anyone did. This isn't the mother of the universe, but rather some jealous force that wants to rule it.**

**Anyway, hope this chapter's not too bad.**

* * *

><p>Ch 2<p>

"Come _on, _Seaweed Brain, wake up already!" Annabeth banged on the door of the Poseidon cabin again. She was starting to get worried. Percy wasn't responding. The best thing she could come up with is that he'd overslept. After all, that was a side affect of the Achilles curse.

Even so, he'd already missed breakfast. She didn't want him to miss anymore of today.

"Don't make me come in there," she warned, but there was no response. Finally she opened the door to his cabin, and gasped in shock.

Nobody was there.

Sure, the bed was all messed up, as if he'd been sleeping there not too long ago, and some of his belongings were there, but he wasn't. Immediately a million different scenarios popped up in her mind, and she automatically started dismissing the most ridiculous ones. Finally she decided that he was just somewhere else in camp, and that he had left without her noticing. Even that one was flawed, though, because of the simple fact that she had seen him nowhere at breakfast.

And as she searched, she became only more worried when she still couldn't find him anywhere. Eventually, her searching caused her to run into a nervous-looking Grover. Suddenly, Annabeth remembered the empathy link he had with Percy, and then she had an idea.

"Hey, Grover, do you know where Percy is? Or if anything happened to him?" she asked. The satyr only looked more scared.

"That's the problem," he replied. "I don't. All I know is that something bad must have happened, because I had a bad feeling when I woke up this morning."

"Oh, gods," she whispered. She felt tears coming to her eyes, but she held them in. Even so, the satyr must have noticed her distress, because he suggested, "Maybe we can go talk to Chiron about it."

Annabeth nodded. Chiron would probably know. In all his thousands of years of experience, there had to be something he knew about Percy's disappearance. The only question was, would he tell them what happened exactly or leave them to find out?

When they reached the Big House, the centaur was already there, looking at them as if he'd expected them to come. Then, he asked, "You're looking for Percy, I presume?"

When she nodded, Chiron sighed. "It's about time, then," he said slowly, "that I tell you about Chaos."

When the Dursleys woke up to find their nephew (or in the case of their son Dudley, his cousin) Harry disappeared without a trace, they didn't think much of it. He was probably off with his kind, and with any luck, they would never have to deal with him (or any other wizards) ever again. Good riddance for that.

But when wizards showed up at their doorstep, asking where he was, the Dursleys were a bit frightened.

"We don't know where the bloody hell he is!" yelled Harry's uncle Vernon.

"We just woke up one day, and saw him gone," added his aunt Petunia. "We figured he was off with some of your lot, so we didn't think much of it."

Dudley, of course, didn't say anything. He was too scared of the wizards to do so.

The wizards looked terrified. They murmured, "Not You-Know-Who!" Then, they disappeared with a crack.

Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione, did not take the news well.

"We have to find him!" Ron exclaimed.

"And before You-Know-Who gets to him," Hermione added. She didn't bother think of the possibility that the Dark Lord may have already done so.

"You're not searching for him," Mrs. Weasley told them. "It's too dangerous!"

"She's right," growled Moody. "Besides, you have school to worry about."

"It doesn't really matter though," protested Hermione. "We were going to look for Horcruxes, anyway."

It was silent for a moment, until an owl flew inside. Mr. Weasley went to go get it.

"It's for you," he said, offering the parcel the owl was carrying to Ron and Hermione. Hermione accepted it, and opened it.

Inside there was a book and a letter. She read the letter out loud.

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_It has come to my attention that Mr. Harry James Potter is nowhere to be found. Apparently, Dumbledore knew something about this, for this book was left to you in his will. There are various other things he left, but I sent this because it is supposed to inform you of Mr. Potter's whereabouts. I highly suggest, though, that you let the adult wizards handle this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic_

"Well, then, the matter's settled, then," said Lupin. "We'll start the search tomorrow, if not today."

"But what about us?" protested Ron and Hermione at once.

"Dumbledore left the book to us, so shouldn't we be the ones searching?" added Ron.

"But Fudge said to let the adults handle it," countered Moody.

"Stop!" Ron's younger sister, Ginny, suddenly yelled. Everyone turned to her, staring.

"Look," she said, a bit calmer. "Just let them do it. I'm sure Dumbledore meant for Ron and Hermione to find him if he left them the book. Besides, we're not getting anywhere by arguing."

It was quiet for a while. Finally, Hermione picked up the little book, which lay abandoned on the couch, and read the title.

"_The Downfall of Chaos."_

_Where is he? _Saphira roared.

She was searching for Eragon, of course. He wasn't there when she had woken up, and she had suspected he had gone somewhere else, even though she had a bad feeling about his not being there. She'd just hoped he wasn't getting himself into trouble, something he always managed to do when she wasn't around.

_Saphira! What are you doing! _Cried the voice of the elf princess, Arya. The sapphire dragon showed her what had happened.

_But that's impossible, _Arya stated, shocked. _His guards would have known if he had left his tent._

_Then what did happen? _Saphira growled. _He couldn't have possibly disappeared into thin air without anyone knowing. He has to be _somewhere.

But it made no sense that he couldn't hear her. The only things she could come up with was that he was blocking his mind from her, or that for some reason, he wasn't even in the camp. And more and more it seemed like the latter choice was true.

At one point, Eragon's cousin Roran emerged from his tent not too far away.

"What's wrong with Saphira?" he asked. "I do not mean to offend her, but Katrina is trying to sleep, and-"

Arya cut him off. "She's very distressed right now," she explained. "It's your cousin. We don't know where he is."

Roran was shocked. "How? How did this happen?" he asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out."

When Nasuada heard the news, she visibly paled. But soon enough she started talking strategy, planning on how to search for him without Galbatorix finding out (assuming that his disappearance didn't have anything to do with Galbatorix). But when she started mentioning the idea of Saphira staying, Saphira cut her of with a growl.

_No,_ she replied viscously. _I am not staying. Not when he's in danger._

"But you must!" Nasuada responded fiercely. "If the Empire knows he's gone, then they'll no doubt attack."

Saphira growled again, and suddenly had an idea. She got up, flew around the perimeter of the camp, breathing a special kind of fire around it.

_There, _she replied firmly. _That should protect you from enemies. You don't have to worry about Galbatorix's army now._

"Still, where are we going to find him?

"I know where," replied a familiar voice.

Everyone turned around. It was Angela.

"You see, I was told a story once," she said. "A story about a man named Chaos. And it has everything to do with Eragon's disappearance."


End file.
